brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)
DC Universe |Variations = |Accessories = |Years = 2015, 2018 |Appearances =*''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' *76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit *''LEGO DC Super-Villains}} Caitlin Snow is the third incarnation of Killer Frost who first appeared as a downloadable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as part of the free pack. She made her physical debut in 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit. Description Caitlin's look is based on her appearance in the DC Rebirth and Universe comics. Unlike the comics, her white hair sports a bowl cut instead of an undercut. The blue skin tone is also little bit more darker. Her two piece outfit is mainly black with the snowflake logo appearing on the front of her top. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham showcases the New 52 variant of Killer Frost. Her hair is now completely white and is the same as the Crazy Scientist, albeit a different color. The skin is the a relative similar hue to the Louis Lincoln variant seen in the previous installment of the LEGO Batman series, however this is the only part of her that is this colour. Killer Frost now dons a black suit, accompanied with some white fur on the top half of the body and some white gloves. Her legs are also black, but now feature printed white, uniquely patterned boots. This Killer Frost now has a white cape, which is ripped and uneven. Now available on console versions of the game, Killer Frost can freeze her opposition and extinguish fires. Background Dr. Caitlin Snow is the third super-villain to have taken up the Killer Frost alias with the first having been Crystal Frost, and the second having been Crystal's friend Louise Lincoln who took up the mantle after Crystal's death. Caitlin Snow was a young and bright scientist working for S.T.A.R. Labs which brought her to a research-facility in the Arctic Circle where she studied a Self-Sustaining Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine that could subvert the second law of thermodynamics in order to create perpetual motion and which was created by Dr. Louise Lincoln. After Caitlin managed to perfect the machine, her colleagues revealed themselves to be working for the mercenary organization H.I.V.E. which had been hired to make sure the project went nowhere in order to protect their investors's profit from the energy industry. The traitors tried to kill Caitlin by trapping her within the Engine's chamber while it was running but instead this transformed her into a meta-human with ice powers who needed to drain the heat from others. This caused Caitlin to assume the moniker of Killer Frost and become an enemy to Firestorm. Gallery of Video Game Variants Notes *Killer Frost's voice actress, Jennifer Hale had previously voiced the Louise Lincoln incarnation of the character in various DC Properties. Whereas Lego DC Super-Villains marks the first time she is voicing the Caitlin Snow version. *In the comics of DC Rebirth and DC Universe, Caitlin's Killer Frost is a heroine while in LEGO she is a villain. *Danica McKellar, voiced the Caitlin Snow version under Frost in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise, also voice Miss Martian in Young Justice. Gallery Appearances * 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit Video Game Appearances *''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games